Blaze, In Shadows
by Seiffer
Summary: Kegelapan total akan menghampiri siapa pun. Tetapi tidak bagi Sarutobi Sasuke, selama masih ada Sanada Yukimura di dekatnya.


**Sengoku Basara/****戦国****BASARA**** © Capcom/Kairi Shimotsuki  
Characters: **Yukimura Sanada, Sarutobi Sasuke  
**Rate: **T**  
**

* * *

**Blaze, In Shadows**_**  
**_

* * *

Yang Sarutobi Sasuke ingat dari seorang Sanada Yukimura adalah ayunan tombak kembarnya yang ganas, pakaian perangnya yang merah mencolok dan _battle cry_-nya yang konyol namun impresif. Pemuda itu harus berlari dengan latar panji _Fūrinkazan _di belakangnya, meneriakkan bahwa ia, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, akan menaklukan semua musuh yang menghalangi jalannya atas nama Takeda Shingen, Harimau dari _Kai_.

Kemudian dari kejauhan, Sasuke akan melihat ledakan, banyak ledakan dan bara api dari jurus-jurus si setan merah. Selama ia masih bisa melihat spektakel itu, Sasuke lega, karena dengan begitu ia selalu tahu dimana _danna_-nya berada.

Sasuke cukup mengikuti jalan terang yang disinari api dan teriakan penuh semangat yang membahana.

Jalan menuju kemenangan.

_"Cepatlah satukan negeri ini bersama Tuan Takeda. Buatlah kemenangan yang heroik dan beri makan kami, para rakyat dengan baik."*_

Sasuke menghabiskan hidupnya cukup lama dalam kegelapan, mungkin terlalu lama.

Ada saatnya ketika ia kehilangan kontrol di tengah-tengah medan perang dengan fungsi _autopilot_-nya mati. Suara dentingan senjata, teriakan kemarahan dan gemuruh langkah kuda perang menjadi satu gelombang ultrasonik yang membuat telinganya berdenging. Ia akan menyadari tumpukan mayat, ceceran organ tubuh, erangan penuh derita dan tidak sulit untuk membuat korelasi tragedi yang membakar retinanya dengan darah merah pekat yang menetes dari kedua _shuriken_ di tangannya.

Kadang, ia bertanya apa serangan mental itu adalah bagian dari konsekuensi kontrak desanya dengan Klan Takeda. Perasaan memuakkan yang menyerangnya di saat yang tidak ia inginkan. Sasuke hanya ingin menghilang bersama kegelapan menuju tempat jauh yang sunyi. Ia bisa melakukannya, hanya perlu jentikan jari dan sedikit _ninjutsu_. Kalau saja di saat itu_—_

"Sasukeeeeee! Apa yang kau lakukaaan! Pasukan kita perlu bantuan di sektor baraaat!"

_—_jenderal militernya yang berisik dan hiperaktif tidak menghancurkan gudang persenjataan dengan ledakan besar yang menyaingi _Supernova_.

Hawa panas yang menyilaukan mata mampu menghancurkan pikiran gelap Sasuke menjadi serpihan sampah tak berarti. Di balik jilatan api, Sasuke akan melihat ekspresi familiar yang begitu hidup dan bersemangat, dengan pandangan mata lurus penuh optimisme. Seolah-olah cita-citanya mendukung Takeda Shingen sebagai pemimpin negeri bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil.

Namun, ya. Sasuke merasa semuanya mungkin jika ia melangkah bersama Yukimura.

Karena Sanada Yukimura adalah cahaya yang akan terus menerangi tanah _Kai_. Berkali-kali, ia memperlihatkan kepada Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya bahwa tidak salah untuk terus berharap. Tidak salah untuk mempercayakan mimpimu.

"_Daimyo_, _Samurai_, _Shinobi,_ petani, rakyat biasa... aku, Sanada Yukimura, akan mempersatukan semuanya di bawah panji Takeda!"

Sasuke percaya, dan ia tidak ragu menetapkan keyakinannya karena _orang inilah_ alasannya untuk memimpin ratusan ninja _Kōga_ ke medan perang.

Dan lebih dari siapapun, Sasuke ingin agar Yukimura terus berkembang untuk menanggung beban berat di bahunya.

Karena itulah Sasuke selalu menjadi orang pertama yang melompat di antara bahaya dan Yukimura yang terdesak. Karena itulah Sasuke selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menantang jenderalnya dengan kata-kata tajam ketika ia terpuruk di sudut, penuh penyesalan karena ia tidak mampu melindungi seperti yang ia inginkan.

"_Danna_ tidak akan bisa melakukannya seorang diri."

Sasuke akan menantangnya, hanya karena Sasuke benci melihat ekspresi penuh kekalahan yang ditampakkan Yukimura. Hanya karena tidak seharusnya seorang Yukimura berwajah seperti itu. Sasuke tidak akan pernah memukulnya_—_seberapapun ingin_—_karena itu tugas Takeda Shingen seorang dan yang perlu ia lakukan sebagai sosok dalam bayangan adalah membisikkan fakta sederhana yang diketahui semua orang.

Tapi tidak oleh Sanada Yukimura.

Karena ia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang bodoh dan naif yang tersisa di dunia, percaya bahwa kekuatan individunya semata bisa menyelamatkan semua orang.

Jadi Sasuke menantang Yukimura, untuk yang kesekian kali, di hari Takeda Shingen jatuh sakit dan tidak mampu mengangkat kapak raksasanya lagi.

"Semua orang sama saja, _danna_. Dalam perang, semua prajurit tanpa kecuali adalah pion yang dapat dikorbankan. Apa _danna_ sudah lupa? Jangan berperang untuk Takeda atau untuk menyatukan negeri. Berperanglah untuk rakyat. Untuk tanah _Kai_. Bukankah _Oyakata-sama_ sendiri yang mengatakan itu pada _danna_?"

Wajah yang jujur dan semula berani itu menatap Sasuke dengan alis yang saling bertaut, kerutan di wajah dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Apa itu amarah? Atau duka? Karena Sasuke tidak yakin wajah seperti apa yang akan ditunjukkan Yukimura ketika ia sedang bersedih. Apakah sesuatu yang mendekati ini?

_Dan ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, setidaknya dalam hatinya, 'Seperti apa wajah yang akan danna tunjukkan seandainya Sarutobi Sasuke ini gugur dalam perang?' _

_(Apa arti seorang Sarutobi dalam diri seorang Sanada?)  
_

"Semuanya adalah alat milik Sanada Yukimura untuk mencapai tujuannya. Mereka sudah siap untuk berkorban jiwa dan raga, termasuk_—_"

Detik-detik saat Sasuke hampir menyelesaikan kalimat itu adalah saat ketika Yukimura memukulnya, begitu keras sampai rahangnya yang terlindungi berdenyut dan telinganya berdenging. Namun setidaknya ia mampu tersenyum ketika melihat cahaya yang familiar kembali di kedua bola mata jernih milik Yukimura. Karena beberapa saat lagi Sasuke tahu ia akan kembali memungut tombaknya dan terus bertempur, seperti biasanya.

"Kuminta kau untuk tidak berkata seperti itu lagi, Sasuke. Ini adalah perintah langsung dari jenderalmu, kepada Sarutobi Sasuke, pimpinan ninja _Kōga_ milik _Kai_. Milik Sanada Yukimura. Kau dengar?"

Sasuke mendengarnya dengan jelas dan ia menyimpan kata-kata itu dengan baik dalam memorinya.

Hanya karena akhirnya ia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke dan pasukan ninja _Kōga_ adalah milik Sanada Yukimura. Milik Negara _Kai_. Semuanya terdengar sangat bagus.

Terutama ketika Yukimura sendiri yang mengucapkannya.

.

.

.

Malam datang seperti seharusnya dan Yukimura membawa teh beserta _dango _ke beranda di belakang rumah, memanggil Sasuke. _Shinobi_ itu muncul dengan salam santai seperti biasa dan mereka berdua mengacuhkan eksistensi memar di rahang Sasuke, menikmati rutinitas tanpa kata-kata.

Setidaknya sampai Sasuke menemukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

"_Danna_..."

"Hmm?" Sibuk mengunyah, Yukimura melirik Sasuke dengan pipi menggembung yang penuh _dango_.

Mata Sasuke berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali. "Tidak ada gula kali ini... dalam tehnya."

Yukimura menelan makanan dalam mulutnya dengan susah payah, sebelum bertanya dengan kedua alis terangkat, "Kau lebih suka pakai gula? Kukira_—_"

"Tidak, bukan begitu... hanya saja..." Sasuke mengambil jeda untuk berpikir, memilih kata-kata yang tepat. Haruskah ia menyinggung kejadian beberapa jam sebelumnya? Untuk apa? Apa ia harus minta maaf? Kenapa ia ragu seperti ini? Tidak seperti dirinya saja.

Rasa frustasi yang tak dapat dibendung membuatnya menghela nafas, mengangkat gelas tehnya mendekati bibir, "Tapi kurasa memang sudah saatnya salah satu di antara kita berdua mulai memikirkan perasaan orang lain sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu yang egois. Atau menunjukkan perilaku menyedihkan seperti..."

"Seperti?" Yukimura menunggu.

Sasuke menghirup tehnya sebelum meneruskan, "... seperti membubuhkan bersendok-sendok gula dalam poci teh ketika ia tahu bahwa teman minumnya tidak suka manis. Atau menjatuhkan diri sendiri dalam lubang keputusasaan sementara begitu banyak harapan rakyat yang bergantung padamu_—_"

"Ah... atau yang lebih parah lagi..." Yukimura memotong kalimat Sasuke, "Berkata pada jenderalmu bahwa kau adalah pion yang bisa dikorbankan begitu saja. Mungkin penguasa lain seperti Nobunaga misalnya, akan tersanjung mendengarnya. Tapi aku tidak begitu."

"_Danna _naif seperti biasa."

"Mungkin," Pandangan tajam dan intonasi tegas Yukimura tidak berubah. Sasuke tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya sendiri dari ekspresi Yukimura, walaupun kedua mata Tuannya tidak sedang melihat ke arah Sasuke saat itu.

"Yang jelas aku tidak ingin Sasuke berpikir seperti itu. Walaupun Sasuke adalah _shinobi_ milik _Kōga_, tapi saat ini kau berada di bawah pimpinanku. Kalau tidak bisa menjaga anak buah sendiri, artinya aku gagal kan, sebagai seorang pemimpin?"

"Hmm... tumben _danna_ bicara serius."

Sontak Yukimura tertawa lepas mendengar celetukan Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, "Walaupun begitu, Sasuke... tidakkah kau pikir teh manis akan cocok sekali dengan cumi bakar yang kau bawa itu?"

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak berniat menyerahkan upeti tawaran damainya secepat itu kepada Yukimura. Namun wajah ceria yang lalu menatapnya dengan penuh harapan terlalu ekstrim untuk kondisi emosional Sasuke saat ini dan ia mengalah, seperti biasa, mengeluarkan bungkusan berisi beberapa tusuk cumi bakar dan menyerahkannya pada Yukimura.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Intuisi _danna_ memang tajam untuk soal makanan."

Yukimura menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Itu hanya karena aku mengenal Sasuke."

Di luar dugaan, Yukimura tidak langsung menyikat habis salah satu makanan favoritnya itu. Ia meninggalkannya tidak tersentuh untuk beberapa saat.

Kemudian, di bawah bulan yang bersinar penuh, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi dada dan membentangkan sepuluh jemari panjangnya yang tertutup _glove_, agar Sasuke bisa melihatnya.

"Perhatikan baik-baik, Sasuke... karena kedua tangan inilah yang akan mengakhiri segala kekacauan di zaman ini," Parasnya tetap menampakkan rona yang selalu Sasuke kagumi ketika ia bertanya, "Apa _Sanada Jūyūshi_ terdengar cukup bagus untukmu?"**

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Story's Note:**

[1] 風林火山 (Fūrinkazan) dapat diartikan sebagai angin, hutan, api dan gunung, frasa dalam bendera perang Takeda Shingen yang diambil dari The Art of War-nya Sun Tzu.  
[2] Dalam summary, kalimat "Kegelapan total akan menghampiri siapapun." diambil dari kata-kata Sarutobi Sasuke dalam manga Sengoku Basara vol. 3 stage. 7

*Sengoku Basara vol. 1 stage. 2  
**Dapat diartikan sebagai Sepuluh Pahlawan Sanada. Grup yang terdiri dari sepuluh orang ninja dalam legenda/cerita milik Sanada Yukimura. Nama yang terinspirasi dari banyaknya jumlah jari tangan yang dimiliki manusia.

**Author's Note:** Scene kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepala waktu saya baca ulang manga-nya. Mungkin saya telah mengacaukan Universe antara game, manga dan anime dengan fakta sejarah. Mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu menyimpang :D Kalau ada yang kebetulan mampir ke fandom Basara dan membaca cerita ini, terima kasih banyak.

Cheers,  
**Sei**


End file.
